A conventional shielded cable typically includes an inner power carrying conductor covered by an inner insulation layer, which is covered by a ground shield. An outer insulation layer covers the ground shield. When two shielded cables are spliced together, the ground shields cannot be electrically disconnected and continuity therebetween must be maintained.
Existing methods for connecting ground shields of cables being spliced together are labor intensive and difficult. The ground shield is typically entirely covered by the outer insulation layer, which must be removed to expose the ground shield. The ground shield must then be separated from the inner insulation layer. The separated ground shield is then twisted together to form a substantially cylindrical and solid-shaped conductor. The twisted ground shield is then inserted in a terminal lug connector. A first end of a jumper cable is attached to the terminal lug. A second end of the jumper cable is connected to a corresponding terminal lug on the other cable, which is prepared in the same manner. The jumper cable running between the terminal lugs at each cable end maintains the continuity of the ground shields. Accordingly, a need exists for more quickly and easily maintaining continuity of the ground shields of two cables being spliced together.
Another problem associated with maintaining the continuity of the ground shields is that different types of ground shield conductors have different types of ground shields. The ground shields can have different configurations and sizes, such as being flat, round or foil, as well as having various thicknesses or gages. Thus, a large inventory of ground shield connectors are required to accommodate the various ground shields used with different ground shield conductors. Accordingly, a need exists for a ground strap shield connector that accommodates the variously configured ground shields of different ground shield conductors.